


Auto-Upload

by Soobiebear



Category: Megadeth
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soobiebear/pseuds/Soobiebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP, only usable as filler for the spank bank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Auto-Upload

A small noise from his laptop interrupted Webbie's marathon session of The Walking Dead. Webby set down his beer and popcorn and headed to his small desk in the corner of his apartment. The computer only beeped like that when he got an upload from Ellefson. He'd been lax lately, not updating his video series as much this tour. Webby was dutiful, logging into his laptop and finding his cloud software, downloading the video David had placed in there.

He's have to check for editing, put on a few filters and then upload it. Darryl could wait; it would take maybe an hour at most and the fans would be happy. Waiting too long and someone would surely hack into their cloud storage - Mustaine would can his ass, even though the videos were Ellefson's projects.

He clicked on the link, downloading the video to his laptop. Usually there were a few seconds that had to be trimmed here and there, basic stuff that David never bothered to do, too busy off being the rock star. The file downloaded, the name an autogenerated jumble and not one of David's carefully labeled posts. Webby sighed, knowing this meant more editing for him, and a final clearance from David.

His beer and popcorn migrated to his desk, any thoughts about a relaxing evening forgotten as work beckoned. He double clicked on the desktop link and waited as the media editor opened.

**********

The video started as nothing, the blackness of a hand covering up the camera lens. Quickly the hand retreated, David stepping back and looking at the phone.

"How do you know if it's in frame?" He neared the phone again, brown hair filling the lens as he looked at the back display.

"Put it on front camera, dude." Chris wasn't visible, but he was clearly in the room. "Face time it."

A hand covered up the lens again and the image moved as the camera was picked up, jumping as the phone switched cameras. Now there was wallpaper and a tabletop as a view, quickly swirling as David rotated the phone. Once again he filled the screen, neck and bare shoulders visible as he obviously tried to balance the phone on something. The phone fell and the ceiling filled the screen, David's hand propping it up and holding it steady until it seemed to stay put.

A shirtless David backed up slowly, watching the camera and looking back over his shoulder. "Think it'll work?"

"Yeah, it should," came Chris' Californian drawl. "Unless you want someone to film for us?"

David's eyebrows lifted. "Aah, no," he said, backing up further to sit on the edge of a bed. Clearly it was a hotel room, probably whatever city they were out in. There were no introductions, and Webby couldn't imagine David doing a video blog shirtless. He'd probably fucked up the auto-upload again. Wouldn't be the first time the wrong choice was made in the settings.

David craned his neck, watching the small screen from his seat on the bed. He flopped back onto the duvet, bouncing as the bed shook underneath him.

"Got it?" Chris called from out of frame again.

David stretched his arms across the bed. He couldn't reach all the way across the king sized bed. "Dunno, can't see."

Dark hair edged into the far side of the frame, Chris leaning in to look at the video. "Looks alright." The hair disappeared, leaving a view of David spread out on the bed. "Whyn't'ya take your shorts off?"

"Gimme a minute." David laid motionless on the bed. "My shoulders are fucking killing me."

"Poor thing," Chris said. "Want me to rub them?"

"I got something you can rub...." David's hand moved to his shorts, palming himself for the camera.

Chris chuckled, light and musical. "That looks pretty painful, Mr. Ellefson." He used his schoolboy voice, the fake innocence always getting David's attention. The camera moved again, getting closer to David as it was carried across the carpet. Chris pushed the camera closer to David, filming his bare chest and down his stomach before coming to rest on his crotch. "That doesn't look good." Chris pushed the camera into David's shorts, backing off and filming his bulge.

"Put the phone back and get over here." David's hand rubbed at himself, his erection growing under the camera's unblinking stare.

Chris moved the camera back up David's body, filming David's face. "Where did the magic go?" David's features broke into a small smile, one eyebrow climbing into his receding hairline.

"Shut up," David chucked. "Put that thing down."

"You mean this?" The camera swiveled up and down David's long body as Chris moved the phone.

David slid himself under the camera and did something, the muscles in his flank sliding over ribs. Chris purred. "If you want to do this, put the phone down."

"Aye aye, sir!" The camera pulled back as David flopped on the bed again. Quickly the camera was returned to its spot on the dresser, Chris angling it to get the whole bed in the frame. "Why don't you jerk off for me?"

David's hand was already on his dick, rubbing through his shorts. "You'd like that, would't ya?"

"MMmmm," Chris hummed. "Gonna be a long winter."

"You'll have to show me your porn collection one day." David slipped a hand under his waistband, forming a fist.

Chris leaned back in the frame, unbuttoning David's shorts and pulling them from thin legs. He looked at the phone again, making sure David was in frame. He backed out of the frame again, David lifting his head to watch what he was doing. Fingers tightened around his shaft, stroking as he watched something off screen.

"Fuck, you look good like that." Chris came back without a shirt, long hair tied in a ponytail as he bent over the bed and pushed David's legs apart for the camera. "Maybe one day I'll show you," Chris said, returning to the conversation.

"Get over here, maybe I wanna start my own." David slid over slightly and patted the bed next to him. After a few quiet seconds David frowned and stopped stroking his cock. He sat up and slid from the bed, erection bobbing as he walked to and grabbed the phone, picking it up and pointing the small camera at Chris. "You're still overdressed."

The camera panned down Chris' broad shoulders to his sculpted chest, down the toned stomach to the waistband of his pants. David's hand reached out and pulled the elastic waistband, the flesh underneath not giving as the material snapped back into place. He pulled again and pushed the camera into darkness, the pale skin of Chris' stomach the only visible thing at the top of the screen.

The screen jumped as the men shuffled, Chris' pants around his ankles and being stepped out of. The camera raised again, Chris' erection pointing at the camera.

"Not overdressed anymore, am I?" A large hand circled the base and stroked to the tip, pulling the flesh out perpendicularly for the camera.

"Not at all," David moved the camera and filmed Chris' length. Fingers ran over skin again, stopping under the head and massaging. Muscular thighs flexed under the unblinking camera gaze, David's grip on the camera unsteady as he tried to film. "Hold this?"

The camera bounced again as it was handed over, Chris holding it at chest height and filming down his torso. Light brown hair kneeled in front of him and David's hand wrapped around Chris' erection, pulling softly and looking up to the phone. "You recording?" David's eyes bounced from looking at the screen to Chris' face.

"Oh hell yeah," Chris' stomach moved with every breath, David's hand still moving over his dick.

David made a small noise and licked his lips, puckering lips as he pulled Chris' cock into his mouth and sucked.

The camera shook again as Chris moaned. David opened his jaw and took Chris in, burying his face in the neatly trimmed hair at Chris' pubis. "Yeah, suck it." Chris' hand ran across the top of David's head, stroking his hair. With the angle David's nose took most of the view, Chris' shiny skin only visible when David pulled back.

"C'mon, get up." Chris pulled away from David, still filming and catching a quick moment of hurt on David's face as Chris backed off. "Doesn't video well like that. Looks like cheap porn."

David was sitting on his knees, looking up from his spot on the carpet. "Isn't that what this is?"

Chris ran his hand through David's hair again. "Yeah, but..." The same hand helped David to his feet. "Sit on the edge of the bed." The camera jostled again as they moved around. "Please," he added.

The camera was back on the dresser, Chris adjusting it for the view he wanted. David sat on the tan blanket, the duvet long since ripped from the bed and stuffed in the corner. David watched, relaxing as Chris crossed the room again and stood in front of him. The larger man slowly dropped to his knees, keeping eye contact with David and crawling the last few inches until he was at the edge of the bed.

Hands ran up David's thighs, the older man sucking in breaths. Chris smiled and took David in his fist, fingers wrapping around his length and gently stroking. David looked back to the camera, squinting to see them on the small screen. Chris looked over too, wiggling his eyebrows and smiling.

David turned back to the man in front of him, leaning over and meeting Chris' lips with a kiss. "You ok?" Chris said quietly but the camera caught it anyway.

"Yeah," David whispered. "Love you."

Chris leaned forward and kissed a spot on his belly. "Love you too." He slowly trailed his way down David's stomach and kissed the head of his cock reverently. David gathered his hair and held it back for him, hands cradling the back of his head as Chris' head bowed into David's lap.

David leaned back, giving Chris room to work. Soft sucking noises made their way to the microphone as David closed his eyes and relaxed. He loved moments like this, peaceful and quiet. David's arms supported his weight as he leaned back, long lines of his torso and thighs on the screen. He sucked in his stomach, embarrassed at the slight belly lump that hadn't been there years ago. Chris didn't seem to notice.

Chris was doing wonderful things with his tongue. Clearly he cared about all of his muscles, not just the ones they made exercise machines for. His strong tongue ran up and down David's length and David relaxed at the pleasurable sensation. Chris was good at this David had to admit to himself as he pulled the long hair back and to the side, pulling loose strands away from Chris' wet lips. He envied the full head of hair, another passing pang of self-doubt crossing his mind.

"That feels fucking awesome," he murmured as Chris switched his tongue over the sensitive spot under his cock head. Chris only sucked harder in response, David's eyes falling closed again as he enjoyed.

Soon David found himself unwinding his fingers from Chris' hair and reaching under his chin, gently easing him off of his dick. He was ready, good and hard and eager to get his hands on Chris' heavenly ass.

Chris sat back with his legs tucked underneath him. David stole the moment to stare openly at the sculpted man in front of him. He knew it was constant hard work and exercise on Chris' part, but he was happy he got to enjoy the rewards. Dark wavy hair trailed down over a strong shoulder. Biceps easily twice as large as his own hung at his sides, arms relaxed and hands resting on those massive thighs. It was the little quirky smile that stole his heart though, the corners of Chris' lips curved upward almost involuntarily when David was around, giving him a mischievous lighthearted look.

The muscles might have gotten his attention first, but it was the smile that lived in his heart. Wearing his own toothy smile, David slowly stood up from the bed, going out of the camera frame as he walked behind Chris. Chris' head turned and watched David, ambling forward onto the bed as he looked back and watched David in the bathroom.

Sitting on the edge waiting, Chris looked at the camera again. His hand curled around his cock and gave it a few good leisurely strokes. You could tell when David came nearer again, Chris smiled and looked up at David.

"Gonna make me a solo video of just you?" David's smile came through in his voice and Chris almost glowed.

"Maybe. Bet you'd love to see me whacking it anytime you want. We'd never be able to get you on stage again."

"Doubt it," David answered. "Love watching you get all hot and sweaty under the lights and getting lost in a good solo."

Chris reached out of frame with one hand, arm turned and palm facing the ceiling. "So that's why you have Fred filming shows." Chris joked. "And you want to talk about my porn collection?"

A plastic bottle cap snapped shut and Chris rubbed his hands together. He glanced at the phone and motioned David forward into the video screen. Chris scooted back on the bed until his knees were against the mattress and David was visible on screen.

Chris' hands wrapped around David's cock, his lubed hands glossy in the dim lamplight. He worked the slick liquid into David's flesh, teasing him with every stroke. When he was coated, Chris stood and turned, kneeling on the bed with his ass hanging over the side.

"Now _that_ I need to get a close up of."

"No, no," Chris said hurriedly as David started to grab his phone. "We'll do that another time." Chris tossed his hair out of the way and reached back over his hip, his slick hands sliding over his ass and rubbing his cheeks. "C'mon, man."

David stepped forward to the bed, leaning back slightly to get a good view of the situation. He pushed Chris' hand out of the way and stroked over the smooth skin. "Only if you promise."

Chris hesitated and David slid a finger down the length of his crack, lingering over his hole. "I promise. Goddamn that's not fair." David's other hand held the bottle of lube over the area of interest and squeezed, clear liquid squirting out onto Chris' crack and leaving trails as it dripped down. David directed most of it into the split with his free hand and his wet fingers massaged the lube into Chris' ass. It would be sticky when they were done - David's way of ensuring they managed to make it to the shower for some more fun. Chris either enjoyed it as well or never caught on to David's purposeful overuse of the lubricant. "Just fuck me already, this isn't some chick porno."

David capped the bottle again and tossed it aside. Chris' impatience was contagious and amusing. David ran a finger over Chris' hole again, feeling the warmth and humidity as he pressed in. David looked back at the camera again to make sure they were in frame. It was like a mirror, albeit a very small one. Chris' powerful body was folded and tensed and all his to play with, to either grant him a quick release or string him along until he begged.

Chris pushed back into him roughly. "C'mon, David, I don't wanna have to fastforward through this."

He pushed Chris forward, using one hand to hold him steady. David's other hand guided his cock, rubbing against slick skin until he felt the right place, pushing slowly forward as Chris fought not to push back. "You won't fastforward," David managed to get out as he sunk his cock in Chris' ass. "You'll come before I even got my shorts off."

Chris had taken to grabbing the fuzzy tan blanket underneath him, forehead pushed into its plush nap. "Can't help it, you're fucking hot."

David pushed himself the last inch, staring down at the smooth skin of Chris' back. The man had more rippling muscle and definition than anyone should be allowed to have. David ran his fingertips along Chris' spine, enjoying as Chris stretched his back, cat like, under his touch. Scratches would have to wait for when he wouldn't have a sweaty shirt stuck to his back or a radio unit rubbing against him all night.

"Still need ta rub your shoulders," Chris sighed through his hair.

"I'll live," said David as he started slowly moving, using his leverage to rock back and forth. His shoulders did hurt, but it was nothing a good orgasm and a hot shower wouldn't fix. He started moving faster, Chris sliding around him on a thin layer of Astroglide. The muscles in Chris' shoulders tensed with each thrust in, those talented fingers bracing himself as his head hung between his massive biceps.

"Aaaah, fuck, that's good." Chris shifted, reaching between his legs and jerking off in time with David's thrusts. He seemed to forget about the camera, lost in his own pleasure.

David grabbed his hips and pulled up, changing the angle slightly and increasing the pressure around his cock. Chris was starting his little soft hiccupy moans, much too delicate for a man his size; not manly but certainly not feminine. David ate that shit up, twisting his hips and knowing that Chris was feeling good. He bit his lip and tried to hold on to some semblance of time but it was so hard when Chris squeezed around him and moaned, encouraging him to drive himself deep and come.

Chris' head arched back into his shoulders as David found a good spot. He bucked forward and back, trying to impale himself on David and pull him inside. The bed was bouncing with their movements, the standard hotel headboard was bolted to the wall and silent.

David's bare feet slid on the carpeting. He struggled to push himself harder into Chris without pushing him across the bed and out of reach. He got as close as he could to the bed and waited, Chris slamming back into him before heaving forward and rearing back again. David held his hips and guided him, the sheer physical power the man possessed more than just a visual turn on. Chris fucked himself on David's cock, groans and hisses falling from his lips as he squirmed, trying to rub David's cock over his prostate and push his own cock into his fist.

Jerkily, Chris' movements lost their rhythm as he suddenly slowed and clenched around David, each pulse of squeezing muscle pulling on David's fragile self control. A deep groan echoed through the room as Chris came, an answering pounding on the wall from next door.

"Shut the hell up! That shit ain't right!"

"Fuck you, Gaskins," wheezed a winded Chris, who had sunk into the mattress as his bones gave out on him. Slowly David peeled himself away from where the lube had glued them together. Carefully he slid in and out of Chris' lax body, focused on his own pleasure this time and not worrying about getting Chris off. His orgasm came quickly, Chris muscles still agonizingly tight around him as he climaxed and struggled not to fall on top of Chris.

"If I thought you wasn't naked, I'd stick a gag in your mouths!" Willie pounded on the wall again at David's orgasmic grunt. Chris chuckled underneath him, one more thing they could irk Willie with tomorrow.

Feeling the jelly he had for knees dissipate, David shuffled over to the dresser and shutting the camera off, the last image a close up of his sweaty forehead.

************

Webby closed the media player on his laptop. He'd have to burn it and gouge out his eyes, at least reformat the hard drive to get that video off of it. First an email was in order. He opened up his gmail and quickly sent off a message to David, informing him of the need to change his auto upload settings.

Then he texted Willie. "Tell David to turn off his autoupload. Now. x . x" He went to his small liquor cabinet and pulled out a bottle of vodka. It would be a while before he could forget about what he'd seen.

************

David's phone buzzed on the dresser where he'd left it after stopping the recording. The email notification not temping him in the least when he had armfulls of beefcake to deal with and a hot shower calling their names.

Willie's phone buzzed shortly thereafter, earning a third thump on the abused wall. "Fucking nasty, Ellefson!"


End file.
